April, May and June
April, May and June are the triplet nieces of Daisy Duck and the female counterparts of Huey Dewey and Louie. History They first appeared in a story published in February 1953, titled "Flip Decision". "I don't know how you knew I was here visiting my sister, but it's about time you showed up!", exclaimed Daisy to Donald in the first panel of its last page, making it clear that her nieces are daughters of some sister of her. In the comic story "Lady Lawmen" by Tony Strobl, Daisy and her nieces discover that Grandma has a secret in her past, and Daisy just pretends not to be interested in discovering this one, but then April, May and June catch her red-handed delving into a trunk of Grandma, and Daisy tries to justify it to her nieces by saying "It's our duty as concerned relatives to pry... I mean, study the history of our families!". In some stories, mostly Dutch, they live along with their aunt, but in other comics, such as the comics by Barks, they are only visiting Daisy. The triplets act as Donald's nephews' (Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck) female counterparts, occasional rivals, occasional friends, and occasional dates. They are members of the organization The Junior Chickadees, who serve as The Junior Woodchucks' female counterparts. Unusually for children of their age, the girls routinely wear high-heeled shoes. Like the nephews, April, May & June usually wear the colors "Red", "Blue" and "Green", but unlike them, a color assignment has never been established. The girls also frequently wear "Yellow", "Purple" and "Orange". However, one might consider "blue" to be April's color since that was the color she wore when she appeared solo in "Dell Giant" #35. It is also unknown which nephew is paired with which niece when they double date with their Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy.60 In 1998, the editors of the Dutch 'Donald Duck' weekly magazine decided the three girls should be modernized, and they got permission from the Disney Company to do so. Dutch Duck-comic artist Mau Heymans designed a new hairdo and new wardrobe for April, May and June. They now don't look the same at all in Dutch stories, and don't have the 'girly' occupations anymore they had when Barks created them. In some Danish stories, the new hairdo has been copied. April, May, and June were not seen in animation until they were given a special cameo appearance in the House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night". Curiously, April, May, and June never appeared on DuckTales, but Webby Vanderquack from said series, strongly resembles them. That even led Dutch translators to give Webby the name 'Lizzy', which is used for April in Dutch. May and June are called Juultje and Babetje in The Netherlands. April, May, and June returned to American comics in Walt Disney's Comics And Stories #698. The story had them retelling "Little Red Riding Hood" with the girls as red and the Beagle Boys as the wolf. April, May and June Duck were clearly created by Barks to be Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck's childhood sweethearts, therefore it's very controversial to consider that the father of this set of triplet boys and the mother of this set of triplet girls are both Daisy's siblings, since the two sets of triplets would be first cousins in this case. But there would be no controversy if Donald and Daisy were really second cousins, according to some Duck family trees, since their respective nephews and nieces would be third cousins in this case. The little girls eventually call her Aunt Daisy's boyfriend 'Unca Donald',64 although Donald isn't brother of their father, just like Donald's nephews are shown treating Daisy as aunt in some comic stories, despite the fact that she isn't officially sister of their father as well. Personality They are always very sweet, friendly girls, however their personalities vary a great deal depending on the time period in which their story is to take place. For example; in many of the girls earlier appearances they behave very similarly to Webby Vanderquack, while in their later appearances they seem to be much more 'edgy' and 'modern'. The latter can especially be seen in the Dutch comic books. Appearances TV Series *House of Mouse: Ladies' Night (cameo, 2001) *Legend of the Three Caballeros Video Games * Duck Quiz Comics * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories (Dell) - ''Flip Decision ''(1953) * Mickey Mouse (Panini Comics) - ''Paperino e la filosofia flippista ''(1953) * Ludwig Von Drake (Dell) - ''Super Sales Girls ''(1961) * Almanacco Topolino (Mondadori Editorial) - ''Avventure a Paperopoli ''(1961) * Zé Carioca (Abril) - ''Uma Situação Difícil ''(1961) * Donald Duck (Gold Key) - ''Donald Duck Comic Album, Fame Doesn't Pay ''(1964) * Huey, Dewey and Louie Junior Woodchucks (Gold Key) - ''Helpless on Purpose ''(1966) * Mickey Mouse (Gold Key) - ''A Bout At Scouting ''(1966) * Walt Disney Comics Digest (Gold Key) - ''The Bird Cage Trio ''(1968) * Daisy and Donald (Gold Key) - ''The Beauty Business ''(1973) * Le Journal de Mickey (Hachette) - ''Daisy, Donald et compagnie ''(1975) * Mega Almanacco (Disney Italia) - ''Nonna Papera e il Natale di tanti anni fa ''(1986) * Edição Extra (Abril) - ''O Irmão Gêmeo Do Biquinho ''(1987) * Donald Duck (Honland Comic) - ''Paaseieren ''(1987) * Margarida (1ª Série) (Abril) ''A Pata Chique ''(1988) * Donald Magazine (Hachette) - ''Playback ''(1989) * Sjov med Anders And (Gavehæfte) - ''Vild med rock ''(1990) * Junior Woodchucks (Disney Comics) - ''Rescue Runaround ''(1991) * Minni & company (Disney Italia) - ''Ely, Emy, Evy e il ballo all'ultimo minuto ''(1993) * Micky Maus (Ehapa Verlag) - ''Der Gesangswettbewerb ''(1993) * DuckTales and Darkwing Duck (Boom! Studios) - Dangerous Currency (2011) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Disney Category:Ducks Category:Nieces Category:Children Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Birds Category:Sidekicks Category:Character pairs/groups Category:Daisy's Diary characters Category:Little Zorro characters Category:New Daisy characters Category:Junior Woodchucks characters Category:Minnie & Company characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros characters